Kumagoro Says
by kiyoshi111
Summary: ONESHOT - Just a little short story about Tatsuha meeting his idol, Ryuichi. Very tame.


**Hello to my readers. This is just a little one shot I wrote over a year ago. I think it's kinda cute, but it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation … yet…**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (boy x boy) but it's very, very tame.**

**Kumagoro Says**

It was the night of Nittle Grasper's concert. Tatsuha was pumped and already screaming as he stood in the crowd with Shuichi, waiting for the band members to appear.

The lights in the stadium dimmed and the doors at the back of the stage opened, revealing a lone figure. The figure walked out onto the stage and Tatsuha saw that he was wearing skin-tight leather pants and an open blue dress-shirt over a midriff top.

The young teen stared at the singer's body. His uncovered stomach was toned to perfection and the leather pants showed the thirty-one-year-old's lower half in great detail and left very little to the imagination. In the centre of the stage stood the man. Tatsuha's idol. The object of his affections. The stuff of many wet dreams. Ryuichi Sakuma.

He flashed a sexy smile at the audience as doors on either side of the stage opened and Noriko emerged from the left, and Tohma from the right. Everyone got to their places and Ryuichi shouted, "Alright, Tokyo!" The crowd screamed in response. When the screams faded, the singer said, "Let's fly," and the music for Predilection started up.

Throughout the concert, Tatsuha kept his eyes on his idol; watching him put all his passion into every line and swaying his hips in time to the background music.

"Tatsuha… Uh, Tatsuha…" said the pink-haired boy beside him.

"What?" Tatsuha asked, turning away from his idol and facing the older teen.

"You're drooling."

The sixteen-year-old blushed and hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Still slightly embarrassed, he looked back towards the stage and saw Ryuichi starting to remove his shirt.

Mesmerised, he watched the older man shrug the blue cloth off his shoulders and throw it into the audience. The shirt sailed past frantic hands, which tried to grab it, and landed a few rows back, draped across Shuichi's and Tatsuha's shoulders. They both looked at each other for a moment before grabbing hold of the fabric.

"It's mine!" the young singer declared, giving the shirt an almighty tug.

"No, it's not! It barely landed on you!" The monk retorted, while trying to pry the clothing from the older boy's iron-grip. Up on the stage, the shirt's owner watched the game of tug-o-war, the corner of his lip curling upwards in a small smile.

"Ah-ha! It's all mine!" the younger teen cried, clutching his prize and waving it around in a victorious manner. Beside him, a smaller boy with pink hair sulked, shooting jealous glances at the taller one. Tatsuha pressed his idol's shirt to his face, taking in the man's scent.

"Nmmm… Ryu-sweat!" the boy said, sighing contently before turning his obsidian eyes back to the man onstage.

Silence fell on the crowd. Ryuichi had removed his midriff top and was now standing shirtless and sweat-slicked, posing dramatically and clutching the small item of clothing in his outstretched hand. He dropped the soft, white top and as it hit the floor of the stage, the stadium erupted in wave of screams and shouts.

"Thank-you, everyone," the vocalist's perfect lips said into the microphone, in an almost sultry tone. His eyes met with Tatsuha's and he gave the boy a small grin. The youngest Uesugi's heart skipped a beat.

With the concert now over, Shuichi took the boy backstage to meet the vocal god. Tatsuha's whole being tingled with excitement at meeting his idol. They spotted the older singer and the younger teen had to force himself not to run up and hug the man.

"Hey, Ryuichi!" the pink-haired boy greeted him, waving happily.

"Oh, Shuichi! Tonight was great, wasn't it?" Ryuichi asked childishly. "Oh, who's this?" he added, looking at the dark-haired boy who stood beside his friend.

"Um… hi… I'm T-Tatsuha,… Yuki's younger brother," the boy stuttered, his cheeks going red as he held out his hand to the older man.

Ryuichi shook it heartily, saying, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Tatsuha-kun." _"Ryuichi's touching my hand!"_ the teen screamed inwardly. "Kumagoro says hi, too!" Ryuichi announced, holding out his plush bunny and letting the toy's head drop in a silly bow.

Ryuichi was very different from what Tatsuha saw onstage. He was shocked by his god's strange behaviour, but thought it was cute.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kumagoro," he replied, scratching the bunny between the ears. Grasper's vocalist giggled. _"That sounded adorable! I think a feel a swoon coming on,"_ the boy thought.

"Not many people ever talk to Kuma-chan, they just ignore him…" Ryuichi said thoughtfully, absent-mindedly playing with one of Kumagoro's long ears.

Two people were walking towards them. One was a tall man with blond hair who was wearing sunglasses. The other was a woman with long, brown hair, wearing high heels.

"Yuki!" shouted the pink-haired vocalist, running up to his blond-haired lover and latching his arms around the man's waist.

"Tatsuha!" Mika said sharply. "Come on, I'm driving you home to Kyoto."

"Aw, but Sis. Can't it wait? I'm having fun," the dark-haired boy whined. The woman shot an angry glare at him.

"Our father is ill, he needs someone to look after the temple!"

The boy sighed and, after one more moment of gazing longingly at the older singer, he followed Mika to her car.

Tatsuha spent the next few days sweeping floors, performing ceremonies and tending to his father who was sick in bed. And boy was he tired. He lay sprawled out on his bed thinking. It had been four days since his encounter with Ryuichi Sakuma.

"_Will I ever see him again?"_ the teen thought to himself. What if he never saw the singer again? Had he wasted his one chance to tell the man how he felt? Would the great Ryuichi Sakuma ever be his? These were the thoughts spinning around in his head as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Tatsuha! Tatsuha!" came his sister's voice, accompanied by persistent knocking on his bedroom door.

The teen stirred from his slumber.

"I'm leaving now!" the brunette continued.

"Sure, whatever," the younger Uesugi replied sleepily. "And good riddance," he added under his breath.

She'd done nothing but boss him around since she arrived the day before and the boy was glad to see the back of her. He looked out his window and saw that the sun was shining brightly. After at glance at his clock, he saw that it was early afternoon. The days always seem long when you have to be up at five in the morning to pray.

Just then, there came a timid knock on his bedroom door – so quiet, it may have just been his imagination. But, no. There it was again. A moment later, the wooden door creaked open slowly.

"Tatsuha, are you in here?" came a soft voice before a head appeared in the doorway.

"Ryuichi!" the teen asked, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"_Ow! Okay, I'm not dreaming."_

The older man stepped fully into the room. He was clad in a loose, yellow t-shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was kept swept back with a red headband. The vocalist's gaze seemed to be fixed on something behind Tatsuha's head, so the boy looked round to see his huge poster of Ryuichi, shirtless and down on his knees with one hand on the ground and the other in his tousled hair. The sexy smirk was finishing touch and the whole picture screamed, "Take me now!"

Tatsuha blushed. This was the first time he had felt conscious of his collection of everything related to Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Tatsuha, can we talk?" the man asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," the teen answered, having been pulled out of a little world of his own by the singer's request. "Let's go outside."

Out in the temple grounds, the two of them sat by the koi pond, talking, while Ryuichi made Kumagoro dance by the water's edge.

"Kumagoro says he likes you," the vocalist said lifting the bunny to Tatsuha's face and making him give the boy a kiss.

"And so do I," he added, before kissing the boy's lips.

_The End_

**Let me know what you think. I'd love to know. I know – you hate me 'cause it ended so suddenly, but that's all I ever had planned for this story. It's complete.**

**But here's a little bonus scene.**

"DAD! How could you wash that shirt!" shouted Tatsuha to his father, on the verge of tears from sheer fury.

"I won't have dirty laundry sitting around this temple. Do you have any respect for Buddha?" his father retorted firmly.

"But it was Sakuma-san's!" he cried, disbelievingly. How could anyone _not_ appreciate Ryuichi's magnificence?

Just then, the person in question came up beside the teen and whispered huskily in his ear, "You know, if you help me, I'm sure we can make that shirt sweaty again…"


End file.
